The specification relates to a network system. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for providing multi-dimensional context-aware adaptation in vehicular networks.
Unlike communication environments for fixed or slow moving mobile devices, communication environments for vehicular networks are frequently changing due to high mobility of a vehicle, changes in wireless propagation channels and varying node densities. It is desirable for any communication protocol implementation to understand such changes in order to achieve better network performance. However, existing systems are not developed to adapt to such varying conditions. First, existing systems fail to consider the use of context information existing in a communication environment. For example, existing systems do not consider any context information when configuring one or more layers in a protocol stack. Second, existing systems narrowly focus on a single layer of a protocol stack and fail to adapt to the varying conditions at multiple layers of the protocol stack in a unified manner. Third, existing systems require modifications or changes in the existing protocol stack when implementing parameter adaptation in the existing protocol stack.